Seasons of Love
by GothicKitsune666
Summary: Was a one shot but now it is a collection of storys about Kyo and Haru through the seasons. HaruKyo yaoi
1. Skiing in the Snow

**Title:** Skiing In the Snow  
**Rating:** K+  
**Couple: **Kyo + Hatsuharu  
**Season: **Winter  
**Summery:** Haru takes Kyo skiing.  
**Warning:** Shounen-Ai like normal. If you don't like Shounen-Ai then don't read this. Flames will get not very pretty emails in return. Oh and there is mind swearing. That is all I have to say for the warning. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Skiing In the Snow**

"Come on Kyo! I know you would have fun doing this." Haru said as he waited for Kyo to go down the hill.

"Haru I am a cat! Cats don't like water! Snow is frozen WATER!!" Kyo yelled at his boyfriend. "How the hell did I even let you talk me into doing this?"

"I said that if you came with me, you would be able to get away from Shigure and Yuki, and that it would be just the two of us." Haru said as he walked (or how ever you move on a flat surface in skies) to where Kyo stood.

"That's right. Well right now I don't know why I took you up on that offer. I would much rather but up with that damn rat then skiing." Kyo snorted.

"Don't you want to spend some alone time with your boyfriend?" Haru said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Of course I do but I just don't like water." Kyo said as he tried to reassure his koibito.

"Well then ok." Haru said as he came up behind his kitten. "Meet you at the bottom koi." With that said, Haru wasted no time in pushing Kyo off the edge of the mountain and down the slop.

"HARU!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??????" Kyo yelled out as he flew down the hill. Haru just smirked and went down the hill also.

"That is it Haru! You are not getting any for a month!" Kyo yelled at his boyfriend when Haru finally made it to the bottom.

"Ahhh, you know that you can't last a month. You should remember the last time you threatened me like that. You could barely last a week." Haru pointed out.

"Fine but promise never to do that kind of thing ever again baka, you could have killed me!" Kyo screamed.

"I would never put you in that kind of danger Kyo. I love you too much to put you in that kind of danger." Haru said as he pulled Kyo into a hug.

"I love you too Haru, always and forever." Kyo told the cow as he leant up and kissed Haru on the lips like so many times before.

**Owari**

* * *

Wow the third story that I have uploaded to day. I am on a role! I got the idea for this story while watching a South Park episode. It was the episode when Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny went skiing. Anyways, please review and remember flames will be replied by not very nice emails. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Remember to read my other stories. Thanks for reading everyone!


	2. Sakura Petals all Around

**Title:** Sakura Petals all Around  
**Rating: **T  
**Couple:** Kyo + Hatsuharu  
**Season:** Spring  
**Summery:** Haru and Kyo try to enjoy some alone time under the blossoming sakura trees. That is before some very unwelcomed guests arrive to ruin it for them.  
**Warning:** Shounen-Ai like normal. If you don't like Shounen-Ai then don't read this. I do not welcome flames, but constructive criticism is always welcomed. Rated for innuendo's.

* * *

**Sakura Petals all Around**

The sun was up and the sky was the brightest blue it had been in a while. The wind was rustling the branches of the trees in the park. All was peaceful and serene. That is. . .

"Get them offa me!" a fiery red head screamed, jumping up from where he was sitting. Knocking over a picnic basket and causing the boy who was leaning against him to fall over.

"Kyo," the other grumbled as he picked himself up, pulling the older boy back down and onto his lap, "What was that for? I was comfortable."

"There were ants crawling over me!" Kyo yelled in frustration.

"Shouldn't you be used to things crawling over you?" the multi-colored-hair boy asked his 'captive.'

"I am a cat, not an ant!" he cried to the younger. "I am used to having cats crawl over me. I am not used to ants crawling over me! Nor do I want to be!"

"Just cats?" Haru asked with a suggestive look in his eyes. "I can think of a few other things that you like crawling over you."

Staring at his lover, the cat could only gap. He had not just said what he thought he did, and in public no less.

Ignoring his startled kitten, Haru continued on. "Besides, we are outdoors; you shouldn't be so surprised that ants crawled on you."

Jaw snapping shut, Kyo glared at his younger lover. "And whose idea was it to come out here for a picnic? I don't remember it being mine."

"Aw, I just want to spend some time with me Kyo-neko under a sakura tree," Haru whined. "Besides, I heard this story about the sakura tree and I wanted to see if it was in fact true."

"And what might this story be?" Kyo asked, eyeing Haru up and down in suspicion. "Who told you this story in the first place? If it was Shiguru, then keep it to yourself, Cow."

"It was in my history book," Haru told him, fake hurt leaking into his voice. "The story said that if you go to a sakura tree with the one you love; the two of you will live a long and happy life together."

Blinking, Kyo broke out into a huge grin. Leaning up, he placed a chase kiss on Haru's lips. "I love you too, Cow."

Looking up, the two cursed teens could not help but smile as the sakura petals fell around then when a rather hard gush of wind ran through the branches, covering the two in a light blanket of petals. Almost like the gods above were giving them their blessing.

**Owari**

* * *

Hello everyone out there who is reading this! Sorry I have not been writing for a while. I have been extremely busy and have had writers block for like a year now. Not cool, I must say. But I am back for now. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think about the new chapter!


	3. Fun in Hawaii

**Title:** Fun In Hawaii  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing:** Hatsuharu + Kyo  
**Season:** Summer  
**Summery: **Haru was able to drag Kyo to Hawaii, only Kyo isn't all that happy about it. Maybe it's because Hawaii is an island, meaning it is surrounded with water, and you all know how most cats are when it comes to water.  
**Warring:** This story contains Shounen-Ai, if you don't know what is, it is boy love or gay relationships. If you don't like this kind of thing or are offended by this kind of thing then please leave. That is what the back button is for. I do not appreciate flames, but constructive criticism is always welcomed. You have been warned. For those who have stayed then please read on and review!

* * *

**Fun In Hawaii**

"How did I even let you convince me to come here Haru?" Kyo asked as he looked over the ocean.

"I just dragged you here. And don't be that way Kyo, don't you even want to spend time with your boyfriend?" Hatsuharu asked him.

"Of course I do Haru, but why the hell did you have to drag me to Hawaii? You know how cats feel about water!" Kyo yelled at his boyfriend.

"But I didn't think that would apply to you. I mean sure you're cursed with the cat of the zodiac, but still." Haru told him.

"But still nothing! I have the spirit of a cat! Of course I am going to be afraid of water!" Kyo yelled once again. Don't take Kyo wrong, he loves Haru more then life itself, but this was a little too much.

"You know Kyo, there are other things to do besides swim." Haru said as he walked over to his kitten and rubbed up against Kyo seductively.

"Oh really, so what is there?" Kyo said with a sexy smirk painted on his lips.

"Well if you come with me to our room, I can show you what I mean." Haru said as he took Kyo's hand and led him to their room. "Love you Kyo."

"I know Haru and I love you too." Kyo said as he let himself be pulled to the room. He new what was going to happen and he couldn't wait. Lets just say they had a very fun night that night and didn't go to bed till well into the morning, not that either were complaining that is.

**Owari**

* * *

Well that's it for this fic. Please review and remember flames will be replied with not so pretty emails. Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
